


The Highest And Most Exacting Standards

by ShippingEverything



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Listen i write for myself, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Sort of? - Freeform, placed in season six
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: zrs6 spoilers!"If a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing to the highest and most exacting standards. That is how we derive personal pride and satisfaction in life." - Janine De Luca, S6M17 (Pressure Cooking), clip 5
Relationships: Janine De Luca/Peter Lynne
Kudos: 17





	The Highest And Most Exacting Standards

**Author's Note:**

> someone on tumblr once said simon was begging for a pegging and not only were they incredibly right, but also it applies DOUBLE for peter. this fic probably fits best into the zr canon chronology right before s6m20, but listen: it’s mostly out-of-canon and self indulgent because i love janine and because i, like peter, am INCREDIBLY thirsty for strong women would could kill me. 
> 
> please enjoy!

If you asked most people in Abel -- most people who have even passingly interacted with the Abel runners, really -- then they'd say that Peter never stops talking. They're not entirely wrong because he does have a talent for chattering on but _usually_ people say it like its a bad thing. Sometimes, like during important operations, Janine also wishes that Peter could be quiet, for even a moment, but at times like this she craves his ever-flowing stream of speech.

"I missed you, did you know that? I knew you'd be fine because you're, you know, _yourself_ , and Jody was an excellent interim leader, but no one else is _you_ , and I missed _you_." Peter murmurs from his spot on his knees between Janine's legs, pressing soft kisses to her inner thigh. Janine presses a hand to his cheek and he leans into it, a soft noise rising in his throat as she sticks two of her fingers between his parted lips.

"Oh, really? You've only said it a hundred times now."

"Now, now, don't exaggerate, Jenny," Peter playfully reprimands, tongue tickling the pads of her fingers, "It's only been seventy-three times."

Janine laughs, despite herself. She feels something bubbly and sweet swell in her chest as she looks down at Peter and his soft smile and everything about it feels _right_. She pulls her spit-slick fingers from his mouth and presses them to her clit, breath hitching as she makes slow circles. Peter laces his hands together on his lap, a clear indication of how much he wants to touch her, but otherwise stays obediently still and watches with rapt attention.

"Good boy," Janine praises, and Peter makes a desperate, whining noise, eyes still firmly on Janine's now wandering fingers.

"Please, Janine, can I touch you? You smell so-" He cuts himself off as a flush settles onto his cheeks. "I just missed you so much, _god_ , you can't imagine what you do to me."

Janine can, actually; not only because she's experienced Peter waxing poetic about how she makes him feel before, but also because she can see how his cock twitches every time she runs a finger over the lips of her vagina. Janine, though she hasn't said so in so many words, missed Peter too. She missed all of Abel, of course, the people and the land and the comfort of _home_ , but she had missed Peter especially, missed Peter _specifically_ , with an ache that she had never before felt for anyone but her family; she had lost Peter, once, and to take herself away again so soon after finding him again was- Well, Janine hadn't thought that it would hurt as much as it did, to say the least.

Here, now, alone with Peter and overcome with the adoration in his eyes, Janine curls a hand around Peter's neck and tugs him in. He sighs happily and goes to work, left hand rubbing uneven circles into her thigh as the other busies itself with her clit, his tongue delving inside of her. Janine leans back on her elbows and bucks her hips. She can feel Peter grin against her as he hums and throws her left leg over his shoulder, pressing sloppy kisses onto her and pumping two fingers into her.

He works her diligently, curling his fingers and sucking around her clit, until she's shuddering around him, toes curling as high gasps pull themselves from her throat. Peter sits back on his haunches, grinning at her as she catches her breath. All around his swollen lips is spit and her slick, his hair wild from her hands raking through it, his eyes alight with arousal. _He's a mess_ , Janine thinks with something close to awe, _and it's absolutely_ stunning _on him_.

"Did I do well?" Peter asks, his smile edging into smugness.

Janine rolls her eyes. "Get up here already."

"With pleasure, ma'am," Peter replies, about a third snark but mostly sincere.

He straddles Janine, taking her face in his hands as he kisses her. Some of the glowing sleepiness from a good orgasm still clings to her skin but she's able to match Peter's pace, to bite at his lips and lick into his mouth, to feel herself warm up again as they grind against each other and as he fondles her breasts. She reaches for his cock in an attempt to turn grinding into actual thrusting when Peter pulls back from her.

"Actually, I was wondering," Peter starts, licking his lips nervously, "I mean, it's been a long time, and I'd understand if you'd rather not, but I was wondering if you'd fuck me."

"That was the intention, yes," Janine replies, amused.

"No, ah, I mean-" Peter clears his throat and makes a gesture towards Janine's nightstand, " _You_ fucking _me_ , with the- you know."

Janine's eyebrows go up. She takes in Peter, flustered and stuttering in her lap. He wears embarrassment _extraordinarily_ well.

"Since you asked so _nicely_ ," She says, easily removing herself from under Peter and opening the drawer with the strapon and lube in it. She slides on the harness, adjusting it. Peter makes a choking sound as she turns her attention back to him. "How do you want to do this?"

"I want to see your face," Peter requests and, though he can't meet her eyes as he says it, he lies on his back as Janine slicks up her fingers.

She presses a kiss to the head of his cock and wraps her free hand around it as she works her fingers into him. She watches Peter shove a fist into his mouth to muffle his groans as she twists _just so_. After she’s worked him open enough she shifts upwards, bracing an arm beside his head for support as she presses into him, slow and sweet.

“Oh _god_ ,” Peter breathes as his eyes flutter shut.

“You’re doing wonderfully,” Janine says, both because it’s true and because it draws a beautifully needy noise from Peter. She can’t stop the smile spreading over her face as she begins to thrust shallowly, drawing breathy moans from him with every stroke.

“ _Janine_ , darling, you’re _amazing_ ,” Peter breathes, arching off the bed. More endearments and encouragements fall from his tongue like water from a hose as Janine goes faster, deeper.

She strokes a hand down his face and he turns to it like a sunflower to the sun, pressing kisses into her palm. Janine reaches a hand between them to stroke his cock and he keens so sweetly that Janine _has_ to kiss him, has to take every whimper and moan and cut-off _“Janine”_ directly from the source.

When he comes, it’s with a desperate shudder, and Janine feels the satisfaction of a job well-done settle onto her shoulder. She cleans up and when Peter’s recovered, he rolls onto his side to watch her walk around the room, clean and store the strap, wet a cloth for the mess he’s made on their stomachs.

“I missed you,” He says, and Janine hears that and everything else unsaid as well. She smiles.

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i only write janine and peter as Incredibly in love (but allergic to saying the words "i love you") and i think that's very sexy of me. anyway, thanks so much for reading, love you lots, comments/kudos/bookmarks/etc are Always appreciated
> 
> [Main Tumblr (pldubrahs)](http://www.pldubrahs.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
